Advanced Dungeons and Dragons with the Legends
by Baratheon1
Summary: the gang play D&D Join: Gary, Constantine, Ray, Sarah, Ava, Nate, Mick, Zari, and Ray On a journey with both the legends and their D&D characters that takes place season 4 in a best case scenario timeline where there is no drama outside the game.
1. Chapter 1

Greatness can be found in the smallest and least likely of places. Unknown to the world, and to each other. Seven strangers gathered in an empty roadside tavern. Gathered together by the chance of rain and storm. Warriors seeking glory, criminals seeking coin, the broken looking to runaway. These seven will shape the future of the world and unlock potential none of them realized they had.

The tavern itself is empty, lit warmly by torchlight. An older half elven man is standing behind the bar washing dirty flagons, and a human woman busily rushes from table to table trying to serve the seven of you. There are several tables scattered around the room, and a few more quiet booths. So guys, introduction time. Who are you?

"Why is Gary wearing a cloak?" Ava asks, eyeballing Garys dungeon master get up.

"to set the mood" gary responds

"it looks stupid" Mick adds

"Be nice Mick." Sarah says

Mick grunts

"alright, this is the perfect time to introduce your characters. Lets go in a circle, starting from my right. John, tell us about your character and what your currently doing."

"I will be playing as Cineris, a Dark elf Eldritch Kinght. Im sitting in one of the quiet booths hidden towards the back. Im sipping my ale while eyes all of you suspiciously."

"alright." Gary places a little figurine of a man with swords in the corner of the map, over a little icon indicating a booth. "sarah?"

"I am Reyna Windwalker, the human rogue. Im gonna be at the bar drinking whiskey checking out the pretty dwarven lady." She subtly winks at Ava, who promptly blushes a little.

"alright." Gary places a figurine of a badass lady with knives at the bar

"I am Terrance Sparklegem, wizard of the grand college and master engineer of the gnomish deep" Ray says in the most ridiculous high pitched voice. Making him sound almost like Golem from lord of the rings.

"Are you going to be doing that the whole game, mate?" john asks

"yeah, you need a distinct character voice so that the DM knows when your speaking as you and when you're the character…also Im a gnome." He says the last bit with such glee, and his puppy dog smile.

John and Mick die a little inside

"and what are you doing?" gary asks

"Im sitting with my bestie." He fist bumps nate sitting next to him "where should we be sitting?"

"you can pick, man."

"uh okay…here." Ray points to a table right behind sarah.

Gary moves two figurines to the table. One of a small figure with a long beard and a pointy hat and the other a man in a flamboyantly robes

"I" nate begins "Am Vyx Creed. Half elf and the party bard from the college of Lore. Hes a tall and lanky guy, with a pretty face and a prettier voice. Wearing some fancy clothes and hes got ashort hair that's been combed all nice and neatly" He does a little flourish of the hand and little bow.

Mick grunts disapprovingly

"Im Rick." Mick says. "I am a red skinned tiefling, which look kinda like a demon. I am also a warlock. Rick is a big guy. Black hair and a buzz cut. Im at the bar."

"alright" gary moves the tiefling piece to the bar, next to Sarahs assassin Reyna.

"I am also a tiefling. Korra Whisperwoods" Says Zari "Ive got blueish purple skin, with silver freckles and ram horns. My black hair is tied back into a loose bun, with a few stray hairs falling out. Im a druid. Shes gonna be sitting at another booth, opposite CIneris, and equally eyeballing all of you. Not in a suspicious way, just curious."

Gary moves her figurine, a lady in green robes to the booth in the other corner

"I'm Klarion Stone, a dawrven fighter. She wears heavy armor and has meesy brown har that she ties up for battle. Because its impractical to go into combat with long hair. Shes got some chainmail armor over a dark tunic, and a battle axe set down at her side. She is at one of the tables in the center…um that one" ava points randomly at a table.

Gary puts the last figurine at the table ava points out. "alright and with the scene set, what do you do?"

A human woman rushes into the bar, soaking wet from the rain and storm. "Please help!. You must help me!" she calls.

The serving girl runs to help the woman "Grelka, what wrong?"

"Its Nightstone, my dear girl. Its under attack. Goblins, they're everywhere. Please send help!" the woman collapses to the ground crying.

"Where is Nightstone?" asks Klarion the Dwarven warrior. She hops up to speak to the woman.

All the other tavern patrons turn their attention to the woman

"20 minute hike north along the road. Please if you can do something…"

"Its alright Ma'am, I will do everything within my power to help."

The gnome and half elf turn to each other then back to the woman in distress "we'll come with you." Pipes up the half elf.

"Sounds like fun, Im in." says the human woman at the bar, burshing her short red hair behind her hears, and pulling up her hood.

"is there money in it?" grunts the large tiefling

"Im sure theres gonna be some, big guy."

"im in" he chugs all the mead left in his large cup

"why the hell not. This seems to be where the action is heading." Says the young tiefling woman getting out of her bar.

"I don't know you lot, but this feels like the direction the plot is going. So, I'll be following you blokes." Says the man hooded man in armor standing up from his booth. "lets get a move on."

The seven strangers headed out. A matter of hours ago they had entered, strangers to each other and themselves. But as they left, they were unaware that they would become legends


	2. Bonus - character creations-Cinneris

So this is gonna be a bonus section where I plan to write little stories about how each legend created thier character, and update as I go. for now, its just John and Gary, and the creation of Johns Drow Eldritch Knight Cinneris Cords

* * *

"so, John…first of all…wow. I'm so glad you want to play…second we need to build you a character." Gary says beaming with joy.

"Easy there mate. Keep your knickers in a bunch. This game sounds like fun. What do I need to know?" Conny replies

"well lucky for you, I happen to be the right nerd." He pulls his phone out and opens a copy of the players handbook.

"Okay so we're just gonna do this right now?"

"heck yeah!" Gary stands up and steals a wheel chair from an empty desk at the time bureau and wheels it over to his own desk. He beckons for john to join him.

"eh, why not? I don't need to be anywhere for the next little bit" he plops himself down.

"so…" Gary pulls up a PDF of the players handbook and using the office printer prints off a blank character sheet. "tell me. What kind of character do you want to play, Mr. Constantine?"

"John mate."

"what kind of character do you wanna play, John"

"uh…you ever seen lord of the rings" he asks

"have I?" Gary's eyes go wide, his grin wider with glee at this revelation. He leans in and asks "Legolas? Elf ranger?"

"uh, no. not really feeling that."

"dwarf fighter, go full Gimli."

"yeah no. that's not what I mean – "

Gary's dopey grin finds a way to get bigger "Halfling rogue…no bard! Play as pippin"

"if you'll let me finish. I was gonna say Aragorn."

"alright alright…handsome scruffy would be king. I can dig it."

"yeah. I like that guy. He's pretty cool."

"alright…. human fighter stats."

''what no."

"human ranger?"

"I mean…mate, what's the point in playing dungeons and dragons if you play a human. You get me?"

Gary pauses "what did you have in mind"

"I uh." johns face begins to go red. "never mind"

"no no. its fine… you can be whatever you wanna be."

John lets out a long sigh "Can I be an elf?"

Gary begins nodding "alright alright alright. Elf king, who is the heir to his throne. But doesn't feel he's ready yet to claim it.

"Yeah that's good."

"fun…now onto class"

"I want a big sword. I don't care what I play."

"an elven fighter…"

"can I have magic?" john asks

"sure…now there are some different ways you can have swords and magic."

"alright, what have you got for me."

"well of the top of my head we've got: Paladin, clerics, ranger, some rouges, sorcerer if you build it right and warlock."

"Warlock"

"warlock… Elven warlock, alrighty then" Gary scrolls through his PDF to the page on warlocks. "alright so, we're gonna jump back to races. Because Elves have a whole bunch of subraces."

"A subrace?"

"yeah, like Dark elf, wood elf, high elf. And then even within the high elves there are the sun and moon elves…and the eladrin"

"what's an eladrin?"

"they're the elves that grew up in the fey wilds"

"a fairy then?"

"well, kind of."

"pass. I've worked with fairies in the past and their bigger pricks then you'd be able to imagine"

"okay. No fairy elf."

"tell me about the dark elves? They seem like right edgy bastards."

"They call them self Drow"

"that's a terrible name."

"its not the worst you'll find…but they live underground and worship this evil spider goddess named Lolth. They're cities are run by these evil priestess queens, and there's a lot of backstabbing and evil people and political intrigue. They make great assassins and warlocks"

"do they have to be evil?"

"Well the Drow gave them selves over to Lolth, who is evil. And they are pretty bad guys."

"But do they _have_ to be evil?"

"well…no. sometimes they can be neutral aligned."

"So, it's a cultural thing?"

"no, the Drow are classified as neutral evil."

"so, as a race. All drow are inherently bad people?"

"I mean…its like you said earlier. They are edgy bastards"

"that's some fantasy racism…and put me down as a drow. I'm gonna change these arseholes minds."

"alright…one drow warlock." Gary pulls out a pencil and starts marking things down on Johns character sheet.

"okay, so now we need to pick your warlock patron…the basic ones that come with the players hand book are: the fiend, the fey and the great old one"

"what's a warlock patron?"

"well in Faeruin – the world dungeons and dragons takes place in – warlocks get their power from striking up deals with powerful beings from other dimensions"

"that's not how warlocks work."

"I mean, its kind of is."

"I meant, that not how warlocks work in the real world. I may not have dome some savory things with demons, but I wouldn't necessarily enslave myself to a critter for some magic. These blokes really don't know anything about how magic actually operates do they?"

"uh…" Gary says, "so then how do warlocks work?"

"well, I in particular need to learn a spell. There's some component gathering involved. Obviously, you can't do to much big magic in one day. But that's basically it. You learn about the arcane and practice how to do stuff…with components"

Gary's eyes go wide "Yer a wizard"

"I'm a wot, mate"

"you're a wizard! That's how the wizard class mechanics work."

John rolls his eyes. "fine…I'm a wizard. Are you happy?"

"yis" Gary squeaks "though, back to the game at hand. Do you still want to play a warlock"?

"No…but only because I know I'm gonna be pointing out everything they do wrong. And its going to drive you insane"

"Alright…back to the drawing board" Gary erases warlock on john's character sheet. "so, you still want to do something with swords and magic"

"uh huh"

"well…OH! I know." Gary closes his PDF and pulls up another PDF on to this desktop. In big flowing letters at the top of the page, he reads the words "Eldritch Knight!"

John looks at the drawing of the knight with a glowing blue sword and raises his eyebrows in intrigue and approval.

Gary continues "the eldritch knight is a good middle ground between a wizard and fighter class. Actually, it's a fighter subclass. So, you get all the benefits of being a fighter, AND you get to do your magic."

"Alright. Yeah this is cool. I work with it."

"yes!" Gary gives a little fist pump. "making progress." He starts to fill in johns character sheet. "Okay so as a fighter, there's one last order of business. Fighting style"

"sword. Big sword."

"Yeah, but there are different ways we can do that. There's dueling, great weapon, diel wielding and protection and defense. There's also archery, but I figure you don't want that. You can pick 2"

John leans back in contemplation "hmmmmm…Two weapon. It's the most badass…and I guess follow it with great weapon."

"okay" he scribbles the note down on the sheet. "alright. Let's roll." Garry reaches into his desk and pulls out a massive bag of dice.

"and you just keep that with you at work"

"Of course. You never know when your gonna need to to roll up a new character"

He goes through the bag and pulls out 6, 6-sided dice and slides them to John. John picks them up and rolls them. They all come up ones.

"you can roll again." Gary says.

John takes the dice and closes his eyes "Goddess Fortuna, let me be in your favor." He rolls the dice and they all come up 6.

"Yeah, no magic at the game table."

"roll again?"

"yeah."

"Alright, mate"

Two 5s, two 4s and one 3 and 6.

"okay that's better." Says Gary "what do you want to put those into?"

"the 6 can go into my strength, the 5s should probably go into dexterity and Intelligence…not sure about the others."

"you should put the 4 into Constitution. It'll give you a plus two modifier which will be helpful down the line."

"okay, the 4 into Constitution and the 3 to wisdom…and a 4 to charisma" he gives a Gary a little smile.

Gary smiles back. "Alrighty then. your stats are as follows: +3 in Strength, +2 to dexterity, +2 to intelligence, +2 to constitution, +2 to charisma and +1 to wisdom…And with most of the math over, we can get into the fun part. Backgrounds and backstory."

"I'm thinking that he's the heir to a throne but reluctant to accept his role, because he terrified of the pressure of being in charge of an entire kingdom."

"so, he's nobility?"

"Yeah"

"I'm going to give him the noble background?"

"what that mean?"

"It means that your proficient in history and Persuasion. As well as a tool of your choice and you speak a bonus language. It also means that you start off with a set of nice clothes, a signet ring, 25gp and scroll of pedigree."

"do they have to be fine clothes? I really want him to feel rugged and world weary"

"well its suggested…how about he wears a trench coat and a disheveled dress shirt and tie?" Gary teases.

"Hilarious." John replies dryly.

"If he is trying to move around in disguise, then we can say that he has an enchanted set of clothes. He can have a magic word that switches his outfits. I want everyone to start off with one magical item for some character flavor"

"Yeah, that can work…" a look of inspiration pops onto Johns face. "Its in his signet ring!" John snaps.

"he has a ring of outfit holding…of course!"

"I can't believe that's a thing in this game…amazing."

"oh, you'd be surprised by the magic items in this game…. but there are a few last things to hammer out. We need to figure out your proficiencies and starting equipment."

"okay, what are my option?"

"you get to pick 2 of the following: Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Athletics, History, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, and Survival."

"he should probably have athletics, especially if he's a fighter."

"good choice, good choice. You already have history from your background., so you don't need that one."

"what's the difference between insight and perception?"

"perception is good for seeing what around you, and insight is good for reading people and their intentions."

"I imagine the bugger would be pretty good at reading people. let's give that to him."

"Okie dokie. And with your proficiency bonus that comes to" Gary begins muttering as he fills out Constantine's skills and proficiency list. Once done he looks up to john "alright, the last bit is pretty straight forward…we're in the home stretch."

"brilliant"

"do you want heavier chainmail armor, or a leather with a long bow."

"chainmail"

"martial weapon and free shield, or double martial weapon."

"two weapons"

"light cross bow or double hand axes?"

"can I have two martial weapons _and_ two hand axes?"

"I don't see why not."

"excellent. I'm going to have more weapons in my arsenal than batman by the end of this."

"lastly, dungeoneers pack or explorers pack?"

"explorers pack"

Gary finishes writing hastily on john's character sheet. "and we're done. All that's left is backstory and a name."

"So, hear me out." John opens "he's a dark elf destined to take over his fathers kingdom."

"they don't have kings in the under dark"

"He's a dark elf destined to take over a normal elf kingdom."

"I could make that work" Gary says, gears in his head turning with plot ideas

"he was the stepson of this elven king. His mother was a dark elf that married into the royal family. And he was raised alongside his half brother from the king and his mother…but then tragedy strikes. The king and his mum are killed, no assassinated by dark elves. His brother is far too young to actually be King, so the burden of ruler falls on his shoulders. And, since he was never actually trained to rule the kingdom, as the honor was supposed to go to his brother, he panics and runs away…and that's when he meets the members of his adventuring party.

"that sounds suspiciously like the plot of The Dragon Prince."

"never heard of that mate." John lies.

"okay, and do you have a name for your elven eldritch knight?"

"Cineris Cords"

"Kinneris Cords?" Gary asks "I like that, it sounds cool. Where does it come from?"

"Its Latin for ember of the heart. Or Heart's ember."

"dang, okay that is really pretty and poetic."

"Congratulations Mr. Constan- John…you've got yourself a character for Fridays game…. I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the party!"

"I'm looking forward to joining you."

"Gary, what are you doing?" calls a female voice from behind.

"Oh, Director sharp I was just-"

"Where's the report on the Atilla the Hun case I asked you for yesterday?"

"Well I uh- "

"Gary…"

"It isn't quite done yet."

"uh huh. You've got half an hour."

"Yes ma'am."

"and one other thing…"

"yes?"

She turns to john "we talked about you bringing guests to the bureau."

"I'm actually just heading out" john says taking the character sheet and standing up.

"He's technically with the legends." Gary tries to plea

"He's a civilian"

Constantine starts backing away slowly from the conversation.

"stop!" ava commands.

John stops

"Gary, remember to wipe him." She tosses Gary a memory wiper.

"Yes, director sharp" he responds glumly.

With that Ava heads out, leaving Gary and john.

"I'm not gonna really wipe your memory."

"I appreciate it mate."

Gary fiddles with the memory wiper.

"of course, these things keep track of memories erased so I'm gonna need to fire it. Ill just set it for five minutes…oh and do you remember the stuff we've talked about with the stats and stuff"

"I think I can keep track of it."

"here is my phone number. We can continue talking later." He hands john a slip of paper with his phone number. Then holds up the memory wiper and click.

There's a flash of light and

"John Constantine! What are you doing at the time bureau?!"

Johns face is horrified. What did Gary do to himself?

"we were building a character for Fridays dungeon and dragons session."

"your coming to that? That awesome!"

"course mate. Ill just be on my way."

"aww, can't you stay longer."

"I really can't. You're on thin ice as it is. Ill be seeing you later on." John heads to the elevators. And as he steps in and turns around to hit the buttons closing the doors, he gives Gary a final wink.


	3. Chapter 2: First Blood

Even through the rain, the flames of the village crackled. Licking at wooden beams and collapsing roofs. Goblins ran from building to building looting and killing. Taking what they wanted and smashing everything else.

It was a fairly prosperous town, despite its northern location. It was a tourist hotspot, with the Nightstone Inn and their world-renowned ale, as well as it being an excellent point for adventurers to stop by and restock their supplies before heading out into the woods. But all that prosperity, attracted the wrong kind of attention. And now, between the screeching war cries of goblins and the snarling of their worgs, the town lay in ruin.

The Gang found themselves at the end of the road, leading into the to the gates of Nightstone. The rain had begun to clear up. The seven approach the gate slowly, not wanting to draw any immediate attention.

Just through the open gates, you are able to see 2 worgs, large rat like creatures that goblins charge into battle on. They are pacing back and forth, keeping look out. They have not yet been alerted to your presence. What do you do?

"I pull out my sword and attack the warg" says Mick

"Mick! I mean Rick." Begins Sarah "We need to come up with a plan."

"It is seven of us versus 2 of them, luv. If we take 'em fast and quiet, we can advance onto the rest of the town." Says John.

"we could try to lure them out of the town? That way they can't alert any of the other goblins says Ray

"Now that's a good idea." Adds Sarah.

"I've got prestidigitation. It's a cantrip, and I can mimic the smell of anything…. or I can minor illusion something tasty like a fox to run by."

"I think smell might be more convincing" says Zari. "try something like meat, or fancy feast."

"yesss." Ray turns to Gary "I'm going to cast prestidigitation to mimic the smell of fancy feast to lure the worgs to the gate."

"make a persuasion roll."

"alright first skill check of the game." Ray picks up his 20-sided die and lets it fly. "that is a….2." his shoulders drop as he says 2.

Gary winces and continues

Terrance goes to cast his spell, raising his hands as they begin to glow with arcane energy. But just as he goes to release his spell, there is small pop and a fizzle and all he can smell is burnt toast.

"what happened?" asks Klarion, "did it work?"

"guys…." Says Terrance "I think I'm having a stroke."

Cinneris face palms. "anyone else got any bright ideas?"

"Alright, who's in favor of just running in and getting the two warts" asks Reyna

"worgs" says Terrance

"whatever. Show of hands?"

Everyone raises their hand.

"alright. Let's try to make this quick, there's only two of them."

"lets at least try to get a surprise round on them." Adds Vyx.

"alright, gang lets do this."

Roll for initiative.

"alright for a surprise round, I'm going to need you all to first roll a stealth check and then initiative." Says Gary

"10" says Zari

"13" says john

"hmmmmmm" Mick grunts. "That's not good. I rolled a 3."

"did you add your stealth modifier?"

"What's a stealth modifier?"

"its this number over here" Nate leans over and points it out to Mick"

"That would be a 5."

"I rolled a 15…that's good right" says ava

"Course it is babe. I got a 28 Gary" says Sarah

"Terrance rolled a 12" says ray

"Boom! 16" adds Nate

Gary takes a moment to look at the stats for the worg. Then turns to the party. "Unfortunately, only 3 of you pass. Sarah, Ava and Nate all get a surprise round. The rest of you roll for initiative."

Everyone furiously rolls their dice and call out their rolls.

alright, here's the order

Surprise round – Ava, Sarah, Nate

Initiative – Worg1, Ava, Sarah, Mick, Nate, Zari Worg2, John

"Alright. I guess Ill go first." Ava says. "uh…I walk up and hit it with my Halberd."

"Make your attack roll" Gary gestures dramatically to the dice

"that's a 16" Ava says with bit of a wince

"it hits" Gary says with a glee filled smile "Klarion Stone despite their massive clanking armor sneaks up behind the first worg, and lifting their great halberd high above their head brings it clashing down upon the beast…roll for damage"

"that's an 8, plus" she takes a moment to look through her notes "I want to say a 4? So, 12 damage"

"The Worg roars as the blade of your axe nearly clefts its head off." Gary says "Sarah, its your go."

"Alright, if I'm still standing back by the gate, I'm gonna pull out my bow and snipe the thing from behind the fence."

"make your roll, and since your hiding your going to get advantage on the attack."

"15" Sarah finger guns

"your arrow flies through the air and pierces the creatures hide."

"hell yeah! And I get sneak attack." Sarah says smuggling rolling her extra die "that's gonna be a 10"

"against all odds, your arrow seems to have hit a major artery in the worg and flown out through the other side. You leave it gravely wounded."

"how bad is it looking Gary?" Nate asks

"really bad…its pretty bloody"

"like I could finish it off in one hit bloody?"

Gary nods subtly

"alright boys…and ladies. I'm gonna look this thing in the eye and say, 'Your mother was a hamster' as I cast…_vicious mockery_."

"What's happening?" Zari asks

"It's a bard cantrip. You get to insult someone and do actual injury." Says ray

"It basically deals ego damage." Nate adds.

"this game is so fucked…. I kinda like it." Zari says

Gary picks up his D20 and rolls

"So, Gary, does it pass its wisdom saving throw?"

"It does not." Gary says

Nate picks up his 4-sided die and it lands facing the 3.

"The worg looks you in the eye and it sheds a single tear. Between the blood loss and physical trauma, it decides to give up, and it falls to the ground…dead"

There is a moment of silence

"Did you just kill that thing…with Monty python?" Micks asks

Nate nods, proud of himself.

"first kill of the game." John says pulling out a flask from god knows where. "congratulations mate" he takes a sip.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet; you've still got the rest of the town to clear out." Gary reminds him.

"and with that the surprise round ends, and we're back to the top of the order, with the other Worg ready to wreak vengeance for his fallen comrade."

The massive demonic rodent stands up on his hind legs and rears his head. He lets out a blood curdling screech before it launches at the dwarven woman. It sinks its teeth deep into her side.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she screams, as the Worg sends her flying across the field. She hits the fence, bleeding profusely.

"Ava!" Reyna calls.

The dwarven fighter pulls herself onto her feet, and as the worg charges her she pulls out her axe and sends it landing directly into the beast's skull. It howls in pain, as an arrow coming from nowhere pierces its eye socket.

The worg shakes its head as its attentions is drawn towards the gate door. it barely hears the frenzied yell before the large Tiefling Rick slams its fist into the beast's face.

"hey pea brain, your mother sucks cock in hell!" yells Vyx

The confused looking worg looks deep into your eyes and you think you see it shed a single tear, before it simply decides to give up on the fight. It knows its been defeated, and it accepts. It falls to the ground lifeless.

Korra and Cinneris step forward through the door. "I guess it looks like you didn't really need us" she says.

"aww, I was looking forward to hitting some blokes."

"hey, can I get a bit of help?" says the injured dwarf, limping over to the group.

Reyna rushes over to her girl friend and catches her in her arms.

"Hey assholes, can any of you heal?"

"Oh, I think I can" says Korra. The purple Tiefling leans down to Klarion and places her hands on the injury. There is a bright green glow, and the wound begins to clear up, but still remains painful.

"Guys…. we did it." Sarah says with a gleeful smile. "boom saved the town…that wasn't too hard"

Rory gives a little celebratory fist pump.

Nate and ray high five.

"uhhhh." Gary says. "you still have to clear the town."

"I'm sorry we what?" says Ava.


End file.
